FAXENESS
by iheartfang
Summary: max and fang fax its a good story i suck at summires so just READ


MY FIRST FANFIC

**DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE YET...**

Chapter 1

I wake up to the smell of bacon hmmm must be iggy cooking. I  
hop out of bed and grap my shorts and run down the stairs  
"hey ig" i said  
"morning max are you hungry" he asked  
"always " i replyed with a smile.  
"eggs and bacon?"  
"sounds good" but for that fact everything iggy makes sounds good.I  
walked i walked over to the table and sat down . I no it was weird to  
let the blind guy cook ,but hey he was good at it.  
"were are the others " i asked iggy  
" fang is asleep on the couch,angle is out back with total , nudge is  
probly in her room, but i dont know were gazzy is "  
"ok thanks ig ..... So how's life iggy" i asked him out of pure boardum  
"hows life ? Max really hows life? Lifes good i have a place to sleep  
and i have foo-" he was cut of by fang ""  
"shut up oggy not every one wants ti hear u complaining first thing in  
the morning" fang said , my fang ,my super hot fang ( did i just say  
super hot i must be sick forget i every said that)  
Iggy countinuied cooking and fang leaned down to kiss me on my cheek  
then he went down my neck making me giggle.  
" fang stop" i pushed him away . And he came back down all over me.  
" fang stop" i laughed .  
" ok check point im a blind guy and i cant see amd from what i am  
hearing i think u guys should get a room." he smirked.  
I rolled my eyes but then i rembered. " im rolling my eyes ig" i said  
and he laughed.  
"ok guys breakfast is ready" iggy said . I got up and fang sat down i  
rolled my eyes and went up the stairs and yelled "up and at'um guys ,  
breakfast!!" angle came out with total. Nudge got out of her room. The  
mom (dr.m) and ella wabbled out but no heart droped . I ran  
into every room including mine . But why would he be in there? I was  
jus about to close the door when i saw gazzy sitting in ky dwsk  
reading my journal ( ella had forced me to keep.)  
"YOU TWEERP!"  
"max hi i-- ummm" then he hid the journal behind his back acting as if  
i wouldnt notice. " gazzy you have 10 seconds to explain to me why the  
hell you are reading my journal "  
He just smirked and ran past me. He ran through the kitchen and out  
the back door right before he did and up & away i tackled him. "how  
much did you read !" i yelled.  
He laughed then said "i was on the last page when- " i cut him short  
"how the heck did you find it!" i asked . " i have my ways" he said.  
Just then fang came running out the back door. With every one else. "  
your gonna-" "MAX!" hissed fang , prying me away from gazzy( he was  
little stronger so he won) he picked me up bridal style and walked me  
inside. I struggled against him. But he didnt budge. He sat me down .  
He looked me in tue eye "calm down"  
"no fang ue freaking read my diary!!!!!" everyone came in and sat  
down. Iggy started to hand out breakfast  
"gazzy i cant belive you you little monster!"  
"whatever ill just tell eveey body how you and fang always -"  
"shut up! Ok gazzy i love you" he smiled . I looked over at fang and  
he gave me one of those killer fang smiles.  
" wait what and who go where and do what" mom yelled.  
"max!"  
"yes mom" i replyed sweetly acting if nothing bappend.  
"my office now!" i looked at the rest of the people arond the table  
they all looked worried. When ever mom said her office you new you  
weren big trouble. I got up and walked into her office and sat down.  
As she closed the door.  
" ok i no you and fang are dateing but i swear if anything else  
happens or has happend you will both be out of this house!"  
"what mom i dont no what you are talking about?"  
" are you and fang haveing sex?" i blushed rembering the first time  
me and fang did. It was only like a week ago. "NO MOM" i scremed .  
Well me And fang were but there was no way i was going to tell her  
that. So i lied " sometimes me and fang makeout in the computer room"  
"oh " she smiled  
"look max im sorry-" she started but i was already running up to my  
room. I walked in and slammed the what if me and fang did  
get caught? She would kick us out! Would she really do that? This is  
jsut lovely now the whole flock knows what me and fang have been up  
to. How? Well gazzy knows beacouse he read my diary. Angle read gazzy  
mind , then told nudge, and nudge would tell iggy. I wanted to hit  
something. So i hit my bed post. My knuckle cracked and i started to  
cry . I know weird me maximum ride crying. The tough girl that can  
kill a foot ball player with one roundhouse kick.(super bird  
strength) . Then i heard a knock  
"go away!"  
"max" fang said  
A few moments layer he picked the lock and came in.

Chapter 2  
"Fang go away i dont want to see you right now. " i groaned  
"first no i m not leaving , second what the hell happen to your hand  
and , third what was the whole go to my office now"  
"yes fang you are going to leave, i hit the bed post, mom thinks you  
and me are ...ummm having sex or had sex because of gazzy and my  
diary." i blushed just noticing what i just said.  
"oh and if she finds out what we did we are both out of this house"  
fang froze.  
"well umm i gues we wont have sex." i rolled my eyes . " fang you and  
i both know we cant go very far without sex" my faced burned oh how i  
hated this conversation.  
"well maybe we can mas-" ( if u dont no what comes after this mas go  
look it up im not telling you!)  
I got up and walked to my door . Fang was right behind me. I opened  
the door. 4 birdkids fell in to my room.  
"guyz!" i hissed. They all giggled i ran into the bathroom. "score man  
congratz " i heared iggy and gazzy yell i groaned. I heard nudge and  
angle laughed. I stomped out . "get out of my room sickohs!" they all  
went out ,i grabed my diary and a box of matches and went down the  
stairs into the back yard. I lit the match and threw it on to the  
ground burning my diary(journal whatever u call it) " max what are  
you doing" fang said. Damg could he like ever leave me alone. "  
burning this crap!"  
" max you didnt have to do that"  
" i dont care i hate it any way." i watched it burn.  
"help me put it out" we stomped on it till ot was out.  
"sooo did u really write about me and you haveing sex?" fang asked. He  
laughed and soon we were on the grass resseling. I rolled over on top  
of him and pinned him down. We were cracking up. My mom walked out  
"what are you to doing!" i jumped up.  
"its fine mom we are just playing"  
" you better be!" she walke away slowly still wathing us.  
"seriously guys in the back yard?" iggy yelled . Walking out with  
gazzy. Gazzy snickerd then i went and punched iggy.

**Authors note , not one of my best chapter but pretty funny wouldnt b**  
**complete with iggy and his little preverted jokes luv u guyz REVIEW PLZ (Q/A WHAT DOES LEMONS MEAN...I NO WHAT IT HAS TO DO WITH BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN.)**


End file.
